1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and particularly, to image data processing that generates transmission data of image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an image pickup apparatus using an image pickup element having a pixel array with a color filter of the Bayer structure is generally known. The image pickup element receives image light via the color filter from an object by a photoelectric conversion element configuring a pixel and outputs an image signal correspondingly to the intensity of the image light. A processing unit at a back-end performs predetermined processing with respect to the image signal to display an image on a viewfinder or an external display apparatus. In general, R, G, and B pixels, which can output R, G, and B signals, respectively, are disposed in the image pickup element in a predetermined pattern.
Further, an apparatus is also discussed, which converts moving image data obtain d by the image pickup element of the Bayer structure into a luminance signal and a color difference signal and transmits the signals according to the HD-SDI standard (SMPTE 274M) discussed in Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers (SMPTE) (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-199414).
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-199414, the moving image data is converted into luminance and color difference data to be transmitted, and as a result, the moving image data of the Bayer structure could not be transmitted. Further, in the case where the moving image data of the Bayer structure is transmitted according to the standard such as the HD-SDI, a receiving side performs processing of appropriately converting signals of RGB into data of luminance and a color difference. In this case, in order to normally perform conversion processing, data (peripheral pixel data) of pixels outside an effective pixel area of a pixel array is required.